A Master's Fear For Comfort
by AbyssfulInsanity
Summary: Elliot's having Night tremors, making Leo worry. In turn of his worry, Leo gets in bed with his master, seeing if it would comfort him. As his tremors slowly died, Elliot slept peacefully until the morning came around, to yell at Leo at being in bed with him. When his nightmares come back, Leo has no choice but to receive help from his brother, Gil. /FIXED


A/N: First Pandora Hearts story… Go easy on me all right? (This is fixed :I)

This involves Elliot and Leo/Reo (I usually call him Leo :I) as well (Well no duh, dumbass)

Anyways, here's the plot if no one read it :I

_Elliot's having Night tremors, making Leo worry. In turn of his worry, Leo gets in bed with his master, seeing if it would comfort him. As his tremors slowly died, Elliot slept peacefully until the morning came around, to yell at Leo at being in bed with him. When his nightmares come back, Leo has no choice but to receive help from his brother, Gil._

Yeah, stupid plot I know… But I didn't know what else to write ;A;

Oh, this involves infused raven!Gil (It was the only excuse I could make for Gil's flying xD)

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Soft whimpers aroused in the room, waking him up.

Raven pools opened and Leo squinted, not able to see a thing. He huffed and stretched his arm over the nightstand, feeling the large lenses of his glasses at the tips of his fingers. Pale fingers took their grasp and Leo placed the obnoxious glasses over his eyes, looking over finally to see what the noise was.

_'Probably a dog…'_

Oh but was he wrong.

His master was shaking as beads of sweat dotted his pale skin, causing his light brown bangs to stick to his forehead.

Leo got out of bed immediately and ran over to Elliot's bed quietly. The raven frowned and placed a cool hand on the teenager's forehead, feeling him twitch and move his head away. The servant dragged his hand down to the elder's shoulder, shaking him gently, but enough force to awake him.

"Elliot. Elliot, come on, you're having a nightmare…!"

He spoke quietly, knowing if he spoke louder, he'd wake the household.

Elliot shivered and curled up into a tighter ball, afraid of the touch.

Leo bit his lower lip gently and looked at the clock by the door.

_'2:51 am… Three and a half more hours until sunrise and he's not waking up.'_

Ebony eyes wondered down, hands still pressed against the mattress. Fingers gripped the covers as they were being pulled down slightly.

_'I'll wake up before he does and slip back in my bed…'_

Leo got under the sheets quietly and placed his glasses on the nightstand and blinked for what seemed to be a millennium. Finally, he wrapped his arms around his master's thin waist, pulling him close.

Elliot still trembled at the touch until he heard his servant's calm voice faintly.

"I'm here, Elliot… Just calm down, you aren't alone."

His tremors slowly, slowly calmed and he was gripping tightly on the raven's shirt.

Leo smiled, not needing his glasses to see his master.

"Sleep well, please…"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"What the hell were you doing in my bed?!"

Leo winced, hearing his master yell.

"Elliot you-!"

"_Leo_!"

Said man gritted his teeth, "How am I able to explain myself when you aren't giving me the chance?!"

Angered azure eyes locked with Leo's black.

The raven took a breath and settled himself, "You were having nightmares and you wouldn't wake up, nor would you calm down until I held you!"

Elliot blushed profusely, "Shut up!"

Leo got off his own bed and stood up, "Choose to believe me or not. But chew on this, would I _ever_ lie to you, _master_?"

The elder jumped, looking at his servant as he got up to take a shower.

_"Would I _ever_ lie to you,_ master_?"_

Azure eyes wondered to the ground as he shook his head.

"No, you wouldn't… Because that's not you."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Leo groaned in frustration as he felt hot water spraying on his back.

_'I was seriously tired not to wake up in time to crawl back in my _own _bed…'_

The shaggy haired boy shook his head and hurriedly grabbed the bottle of shampoo so he wouldn't waste the warm water for the elder siblings to take their own shower when they were awoken.

Coaxing his hand with the gel, Leo massaged his scalp gently, bringing to hair product down the long strands of his messy raven hair.

_"What the hell were you doing in my bed?!"_

"…For comfort…"

The brunette shook his head and tilted his head back, allowing the warm water to clean the soap from his hair, closing his eyes so there was no contact of the shampoo washing into his eyes.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The day dragged on with Leo following his master during school hours, silent as a rock.

_"You were having nightmares!"_

_"Nor would you calm down until I held you!"_

Elliot's face flushed. The tsundere of the teen was at his best as he clawed at his face, yelling at himself to stop thinking of the _ridiculous _bull shit that was going in his mind.

_'Stupid! Just shut up and get back to reality!'_

Though, his mental-self disobeyed his orders and kept torment him to the point of almost smashing his face into the beige walls of the school.

Never mind Leo, Elliot couldn't remember_ just_ what his dream was _about_. However, during the night, he could feel himself in an agitated sleep as he tossed so much in his bed while he was half awake.

Leo took notice of his master's behavior and stepped next to him, worried.

"Elliot?"

Said man jumped and looked at the shorter male. His tortured topaz pools locked with the servant's wondering raven.

"Leo, w-was I saying anything in my sleep…?"

Now curiosity canvased the younger's orbs, "No… You were trembling, tossing and…" Leo dropped his voice low when people passed by, "Whimpering with yourself sweating enough for your hair to cling desperately and tears on you cheeks."

The noble looked down and nodded slightly before looking at his feet.

"What else…?"

The raven shook his head, "Nothing… I tried waking you up and you wouldn't."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Leo was having trouble sleeping, hearing his master whimper and tossing in his bed again.

The raven cupped his hands over his ears, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

_'Come on! You won't let me do anything to help you when you're desperate for someone to hold you!'_

Raven orbs widened as he grabbed the phone on the nightstand off of its rack and dialed a number, knowing he'll be killed by the man from waking him at this hour. But if it was for his little brother, he'll help.

A couple of rings.

Finally a man answered groggily from being woken.

_"Hello?"_

Leo spoke quietly, trying not to wake the household, though with Elliot whimpering, he knew it'd be hard for the elder to hear.

"Gil?"

_"Leo? What's wrong?"_

The teenager bit his lip, "Are you willing to make a trip over here for Elliot? He's having night tremors and isn't allowing me to do anything…"

On the other end, Leo could hear the tapping of Gilbert's fingers on the counter of his kitchen.

_"All right. Leave your balcony window open and I'll be there in a few minutes."_

The servant smiled weakly, though he knew the brunette couldn't see it.

"Thanks."

_"You're welcome."_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A few minutes later as promised, Leo heard the flapping of large wings as wind blew gently from the force of the wings pushing the air.

Soon, Gil was on the edge of the balcony as he hopped off as he shook his wing, feathers gently falling.

Raven walked into his brother's shared room with Leo.

"I've been trying to keep him calm. But he's still shaking like he's lost."

The brunette nodded, taking off his hat that was a gift from his master's little sister, Ada.

Dull azure eyes locked with his brother's piercing, worried gold ones.

Gilbert got on his knees quietly, not trying to make a lot of noise. He took off his gloves and placed a hand on his brother's feverish skin, brushing the damp light brown bangs away, earning a whimper from the younger.

"It's just me, Elliot."

Said teen heard his brother's voice, but couldn't process the words, nor could he get the image of him from his eyes clearly. Everything was a blur in his state of mind.

Another whimper slipped from Elliot's lips, telling Gil he could barely hear.

The brunette bit his lower lip and spoke a bit louder, not enough to wake anyone next door, thank god.

"Can you see properly?"

An immediate response with a shake of the head caused Gil to get up and turn around to face Leo.

"He's semi-conscious. His dream is still wrapped around his mind. He's awake, but-"

"Not fully conscious in state of communicating with anything but gestures and whimpers or small whines."

The man frowned but nodded, "I can talk to him for you. I want you to sleep with him to make him feel safe."

"I can't, Gil. He's not allowing me."

Raven frowned, "Well I can't stay a night either… Oz and Alice are down there waiting from being persistent and not letting me come here alone."

Ebony eyes widened and immediately Leo walked out on the balcony, bending over the ledge as his hair brushed against the ebony feathers.

Yep, there was the blonde male with the brunette that was constantly speaking of meat.

Oz smiled and waved gently as Alice looked at him confusingly.

"Besides, being in the Nightray manner isn't a good place for me to be from being able to tame Raven…"

Leo nodded, understanding the elder's concern. Not being a true Nightray, Gilbert knew the family was angered that he was able to make a contract with their chain, Raven.

Elliot whimpered and turned on his side, in a tight ball as his back was to his brother and servant.

Gilbert frowned and gestured Leo to get into bed, "I'll get him sleeping easier, just get to bed and rest."

The raven haired boy nodded and got under his sheets quietly, watching the elder male.

Elliot heard his brother's soft voice, whispering in his ear, causing him to relax in even the slightest.

Reassuring everything was all right, the younger Nightray loosened himself. The raven took his chance and spoke even gentler towards his younger sibling, knowing that he was to the point of screaming from being tortured.

"Elliot… I need you to sleep with Leo for now, can you comply?"

The brunette whimpered but nodded slightly, wanting to be held by _anyone _and _anything_.

Gil nodded and scooped his brother in his arms, feeling him cling onto him as he began moving.

_'He's sweating like he's been hosed down…'_

Leo felt the movement in his bed as he was half asleep.

The servant turned around, seeing his master being placed on his bed.

"Gil! I'm going to get in trouble, if you let him sleep here!"

The elder chuckled, "I told him you were sleeping with him, just hold him."

The brunette looked at his trembling master and hesitantly wrapped his arms around his thin waist, feeling the elder huddle closer immediately, loving his cool skin against his own feverish feel.

Elliot whimpered and grasped tightly on the servant's shirt, nuzzling against his chest as if begging for more comfort.

As Gilbert left, shutting the balcony window, Leo watched the elder fly gently down to the two teenagers waiting down there for him.

The brunette let out a breath that he had never knew he was holding.

Small whispers escaped his lips, reassuring his master was all right.

"I'm right here, Elliot… I hope you realize soon…"

Elliot's topaz eyes started to come more in focus as he was held in loving arms, his servant never realized though.

"That' I'm _never_ leaving…"

The brunette visibly jumped, looking up at the younger with fright in his eyes. Was it fright?

Indeed it was. Fright of his nightmares finally being easily remembered. The horrid thoughts of his servant leaving him anytime soon from always yelling at him _horrified_ Elliot. He didn't want him gone. He didn't want Leo to disappear.

Said raven looked at his master, seeing he was crying. Not sure if Elliot knew, he pulled back, only to have hands grip tightly on his servant's night shirt.

"Stay."

Leo didn't need to hear the order twice. He settled and felt his glasses being pulled off, making him flinch as he squeezed his eyes shut, preparing to be blinded once more. Once his eyes opened, he didn't expect to be greeted with what he was now. Soft lips were against his own, causing him to jolt as he felt trembling fingers, still shaken from the nightmare he had recently, entwine in Leo's soft ebony hair. Elliot was utterly amazed by the softness in his servant's messy hair. The brunette dropped Leo softly and blushed horribly, realizing what he had just done.

_'Damn it! I did it now… He's sure to leave by next morning…!'_

Utterly surprised, Elliot felt himself being pulled closer, head against his servant's chest.

Leo had thought his master was still half asleep, knowing he didn't mean it.

"I'm not leaving, Elliot."

Such simple, soft words was all it took to take for Elliot to break in a sobbing and trembling mess all over again.

"Leo…"

Said man smiled softly, knowing his master heard him speak.

"I promise I'll hold you and keep by your side."

Elliot trembled more, wrapping his arms around his servant's body. Eventually, the wracking sobs caused the brunette to pass out into a peaceful slumber.

Leo smiled again and whispered, "At first, I thought you were scared of allowing me to touch you for comfort… But in truth, you were scared of losing me…"


End file.
